venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Acachallas' Days in WW2
DAY 1 : it's Papa Acachalla's first day of World War II, in 1943, after Pearl Harbor AND HE IS MAD! So he is joining the 22nd Ranger Battalion and is ready for his first day in war. But he is leaving Maxwell behind in Ohio for the war. The next day he's shipped out to the European theater and is station at a British tank group base where he saw two M.4 (SHERMAN) Tanks. DAY 2 : The second day he saw a German Panzer and a Tiger II. He was so scared that he shot his Sidearm at the German Tank! Later, hiss battalion is moved petty close to the front line, but during the move they lost five troops from the Nazi's ambush . They lost 5 men, 2 tanks, and one anti tank gun. DAY 3: From now on, this journal will be penned by Papa Acachalla himself. I never wanted to kill them, but I had to. It was well within my rights; those dang Geneva Conventioneers hadn't been signed yet. The officer just stood there, welcoming death like it was his best friend. Me, the corporal, had been stuck with making sure he didn't move, AKA pointing the pistol at his head. I hope that I can fly a spitfire well, cause i'm going solo. DAY 4: I gotta letter from home. "Dear Son, I have very bad news for you... Your brother has died. Love, Mom. That's all it said. I stared for a full 10 minutes at it. I didn't dare cry. Day 5: During a Jump with the 82nd air born I was shot in the stomach; I was bleeding heavily and one of my kidneys was missing. I knew this was it and I started to feel faint, but then a medic came to my aid. The next thing I remember was waking up in the aid station when I realized I CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! Day 5.5: Me, Maxwell, Princeton and Gertian were assigned to a Sherman tank, our job was to guard some darn crossroad. Princeton said to me "Its getting pretty dark 'round here" it was true, but being the leader and all I knew we had to stay here. Two hours past by then, Gertian started to complain how boring it was just staying there. Maxwell went out for a while, and when he came back, he had a bag with him. Next thing I remember was waking up with the tank upside down, jalapeño cheddar sausages inside the barrel of the tank, Gertian's crowbar hanging on a tree, my gun bent like a chesse curl, Princeton's boot laying in Gertian's butt and Maxwell's head buried in the snow. Then some officer starts talking about some German Offensive Units in the Arden's forest... I guess that crossroad was more important that I thought. Don't do macaroni kids... Day 6: I'm writing from the Arden's forest; my fellow soldiers are complaining how cold it is. I don't feel anything. I guess having a large mid section is starting to pay off. I met a medic from the 102nd airborne, he helped Princeton Quagmire when he was accidentally shot by Maxwell. Day 536: Already got home, sitting here at a new convenience store I just bought. I remember once while on patrol with Maxwell we made contact with those darn Germans, we thought we were going to die but some private from my squad charged with his crowbar and killed 5 Germans at once. That private was Pvt. Gertian. His family owned a hotel back home. Some of my war buddies went to his hotel once and I never heard of them after that, must have been a really good hotel, considering they never checked out. DAY ???: I woke up on some street. I looked around. I saw someone walking and looking at me like I was dead. I asked one of them "What year is it?" They said "1979". DAY 111: Today I woke up on a Tiger I. I got up, but when I came to my senses i heard a noise that sounded like an alarm, I jumped up and pulled my M.1 Garand, and all I saw was a box made of glass. I heard that Adolf Hitler committed suicide, so we finally found victory, and we made the Japanese surrender after threatening them with our new "Nukes". I'm gonna go to Berlin because we won! The endCategory:Acachalla GangCategory:WarCategory:Fan FictionCategory:GmodCategory:Kids